Dreams
by twilightscallingme
Summary: If Esme could dream, it'd be of how her life should be with her son. Edward, however, intervenes. one shot.


Stephenie Meyer owns all of the rights.

Pay attention to your dreams - God's angels often speak directly to our hearts when we are asleep. —Quoted in _The Angels' Little Instruction Book _by Eileen Elias Freeman, 1994

"_Mommy! Mommy!" _

_The panting voice echoed off the high ceilings, quickly followed by the sound of small feet running quickly towards their destination — me. The steps were slightly uneven; tall tell signs that this was a toddler running towards me and not any other type of child. _

_The smile met my eyes as I crouched down, pulling my apron close to my frame. _

_One, two, three..._

"_Mommy!" cried the voice again, this time triumphant. He had 'found' me. I kissed the boy's forehead, ruffling his hair some as I did so. My son. My love. I truly couldn't imagine life without him here for me. _

"_And what were you doing, my little ray of sunshine?" I questioned gently as I played with his chestnut colored hair. _

_The response came in the usual two-and-a-half year old fashion. "I'sa play'n' out'ide an' the 'pillar came close temmy. It'sa fuzz' one an' it'sa big. Mommy, can I ke'p th' 'pillar asa pet? I'n name 'im Fuzz'."_

I was playing outside and the caterpillar came close to me. It's a fuzzy one and it's big. Mommy, can I keep the caterpillar as a pet? I'd name him Fuzzy.

_I kissed my son's cheek. He was so excited about the caterpillar that he found outside. The front door had remained open, so I could still keep an eye on him from the kitchen. I brushed his hair, smiling as the sun danced in it. _

"_I don't think so, babe."_

"_Wh'nt, Mommy?"_

"_Because, hun. He has a family too. I bet you that Fuzzy has a mommy and daddy and they love him just as much as daddy and I love you."_

"_Oh. 'E'sa baby, like me?"_

"_Yes, he's the baby like you," I repeated his words. I kissed him on the nose and got a laugh out of him. He was so precious._

"_Okay," his response was somewhat reluctant, but I could see that he was already over the 'heartbreak' that I just caused him._

_I slowly stood back up as I watched his retreating back. The uneven steps against the wood flooring and giggles once again carried throughout the hall._

If I could dream at all, it would be like that. How my son should have grown up to be. How I would have taught him things like love and freedom. I wouldn't be sentenced to an eternity of never being able to dream. Luckily, being a vampire left me enough time to fantasize about what-might-have been. Daydreams of sorts, I'd guess you'd say.

"Mom?"

It wasn't the same tone of voice from the daydream. This one was more grownup, more velvet. I turned to face my son, who, undoubtedly, saw my whole daydream as clearly as I had envisioned it in my mind.

_Yes?_ Was my silent reply. I knew, though, that he understood. He always did.

"You okay?" My son was slightly hesitant. His posture said that he was unsure of if he should be asking me about the daydream - he was casually leaning against the door frame. That was something that I only ever saw him do when he was troubled by something.

_Of course,_ I responded. _Sometimes I just like to steal away to the land of what-might-have-been, Edward. You know that._

"I know," he responded softly. "I just was making sure. Jasper said... that you seemed slightly stressed out." He shrugged, clearly unsure of how to talk to me in this situation. I patted a spot on the love seat that I was sitting on. Edward responded by crossing the room quickly and sitting down, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder.

The silence filled the room for a few moments while my son and I sat there, comforting each other. I was sure that most of Edward's thoughts were with Bella. That's where they normally seemed to be. And that made me so happy. I had always worried about him finding love – worrying that Carlisle had changed Edward too young. Bella brought out this side to Edward that I hadn't seen ever. I was so thankful to have her in our lives.

"Mom, there's no reason to worry anymore. I've found Bella – we'll be okay. Carlisle did what he thought was best, and I've found love," he promised me, kissing my forehead.

_I know. It's just motherly instinct to worry about your children. _Edward's chuckle was light, yet it still was able to fill the room.

Some time later, after much talking of the upcoming wedding, children, Bella being changed, and many more topics that we had danced around for a while, Edward excused himself. Edward had much to worry about on his own – pardon the pun – plate lately, that it had felt nice to just be able to talk with him for a while.

I heard the chords from the familiar song echo up the hall from Edward's piano. He was playing a song that he wrote for me, many, many years ago. I smiled and closed my eyes again, drifting off into the day dream state. The notes, however, guided my day dream.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" _

My son's voice sangthose words throughout my head, though they vaguely sounded as Edward's first uncertain words might have. They had a quality of Edward's tone to them, at any rate.

"_Mommy! Mommy! I love you!" _

They seemed to call.

I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

_And I you, Edward. _


End file.
